Angel of Death
by RurouniGirl
Summary: Duo has a secret that he wants kept. But, what if, somehow, someone found out what that secret is? Find out by reading. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

It was dark outside. Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed. It was freaking the Oz General out. It was a little strange for a general who had been in numerous wars, to be scared of thunder and lighting, but for some strange reason, he was. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room and he saw something move. "Who's there?" It remained quiet. His eyes darted about the room, searching. His eyes widened as a figure approached. It was a young man. Chestnut hair hung loosely about his shoulders. A pair of elegant black wings arched from his back. And in his hand he held a glowing green scythe. "Who... who are you?" The man smiled, violet eyes gleaming. "Death."  
  
  
Duo stood up and stretched. Man, it had been a long day. He wished he had more time to relax, but he didn't. He had to go on another mission tonight. "Damn that Doctor G." He walked to the hangar, then to the living room, kitchen, all over the house. 'Where was Heero?' He'd searched the entire house and there wasn't a sign of the Japanese pilot anywhere. "Oh, well. I guess I should just forget it." He turned and went back to the hangar. He greeted Deathscythe pleasantly as he entered. "Hey old buddy. You wouldn't have seen Mr. Yuy anywhere, would you?" He smiled. "I didn't think so." He jumped into the cockpit and started running some scans. Everything was running at one hundred percent. As he dropped down to the hangar floor, a loud grumbling came from his stomach. "Man. I didn't realize it until now, but I'm starving." He hurried to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. Quatre came in as Duo was searching. "Hey, Q. There's no food." Quatre couldn't help smiling. There was plenty of food, just nothing the braided pilot wanted. "There's a bag of chips in the cupboard over the fridge." Duo flung open the cabinet and grabbed the bag of chips. "Perfect. Thanks Q." Quatre smiled as the braided boy left the room and headed upstairs. Duo stopped as he saw Heero, Trowa, and Wufei starring intently at the TV. He turned his attention to the news report. "Oz General Tron was found dead in his office early this morning. So far, there are no suspects, but there is some footage from the night he was killed." The screen switched from the reporter to a picture of the general's office. It was dark and lightning flashed outside the office windows. Then a shadowy figure appeared. It wasn't a clear picture. None of the figures features could be seen. The only thing that was clearly visible was a glowing green scythe. Duo starred wide-eyed at the TV screen. Heero looked over at the shocked face of Duo. "Hey, Duo. You okay?" Duo jumped, then smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was just a little weird." He grinned, trying to reassure the other pilot that nothing was wrong. Heero knew something was wrong, but he didn't push it. He watched Duo leave the room, then got up and followed.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I know this is short, but I don't know if I should continue or not. What do you think? Does it really suck or should I continue. Please read and review. Let me know if I should finish. RurouniGirl  



	2. Chapter 2

Heero watched as Duo paced through the garden. He was a little worried. Duo wasn't acting like his usual self. Something was wrong, and Heero was positive it had something to do with the news report. He just didn't know how it was related to Duo. He watched the braided boy as he finally stopped pacing and dropped down onto the ground. He sighed loudly before flopping onto his back. He starred up at the sky. "Why me, huh? Why me?" He almost jumped out of his skin as Heero sat down next to him. "Geez, Heero. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Heero tried to hide his smile. "Sorry." His smile faded. "Duo, what's wrong? I know something's wrong, so don't tell me that nothing's wrong. If you do, I just might have to kill you." Duo gulped. "Heero, I...I... I wish I could tell you. But, I...I can't." He looked like he really wanted to tell Heero, but was restraining himself. Heero wondered why, but didn't push it. He nodded his acceptance of Duo's answer. "That's fine. But, when you feel like you can tell somebody, you know you can always talk to me." Duo was a little startled by how understanding Heero was being. He nodded. "Yeah. I know I can always talk to you." Heero nodded, then stood up and headed back towards the house. Duo sighed. He had really wanted to tell Heero, but he couldn't. If Heero found out about him, he would probably think Duo was some kind of freak. He would hate him. And Duo didn't want to lose his relationship with Heero. They had finally made it this far. Heero thought of Duo as his friend. And to Duo, Heero was a best friend. The only best friend he'd had since Solo had died. And having a good friend, especially one as understanding as Heero, was very important to him. He didn't want to lose that. He sighed as he stood up. He needed something to distract him, so he went to work on Deathscythe.   
  
  
  
  
As he entered the hangar, he noticed that Sandrock was gone. He went back inside. "Hey, Trowa," he said as he entered the living room. Trowa looked up. "Quatre go on a mission?" Trowa nodded. "Yeah, he'll be gone until tomorrow afternoon." Duo decided against going back to work on his gundam. It didn't need any repairs anyway. Instead, he went up to his room. "Maybe I should get a shower. My hair could use a good washing." He nodded. "Yeah. That would relax me." He grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. He smiled as the hot water hit his body. It felt good. And it was helping to relax him. He finally decided that he should get out before he turned into a prune. He was just finishing brushing his hair out, when their was a knock on his door. "Door's open." he called. The door opened and Heero came in. "It's almost time for the mission." Duo looked at the clock. Heero was right. He hadn't realized how long he had been in the shower. He hurriedly braided his hair. "Okay. Ready." He followed Heero to the hangar. "Let's go," he said. He and Heero got into their gundams and they were off. The mission had begun.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I know this chapter is pretty short too, but it's the best I could do. Please read and review. Let me know what you think so far. RurouniGirl  



	3. Chapter 3

Duo ran down the hall. He had finished setting the explosives and all he had to do now was get outside and in his gundam. Then he could set them off and he could get back to the safehouse and sleep. As he rounded the corner, he nearly collided with an officer. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" The soldier tried to grab Duo, but Duo managed to avoid him. He turned and started to run in the opposite direction. The soldier pulled out a gun and ran after him. "Hey, get back here." He continued to chase Duo and shouting out for him to stop. When Duo didn't listen, he started to shoot at Duo. "Shit!" Duo said. 'Why did he always have to get into this kind of mess?' He stumbled and fell as a bullet caught him in the leg. Before he could stand up, the soldier was in front of him and hawling him to his feet by his braid. Duo hissed in pain as the soldier yanked hard on his braid. The man was taking his time, trying to put Duo in as much pain as he could. By now, Duo was frustrated. He lashed out with his foot, catching the soldier in the thigh. It wasn't as hard as he had hoped it would be, but he had been off balance and it didn't have enough force to cause as much pain as he wanted. It did, however, serve a purpose. As his foot connected with the soldier's thigh, the soldier let go of him, allowing him to get away. Then he lashed out again. This time, his foot connected solidly with the soldier's stomach, causing him to double over. That's when he noticed that the leg Duo had used to kick him, was the leg that he had shot. He could see the blood stains and the hole where the bullet had hit. "How...How?" Duo laughed. "The bullet didn't do anything but make me lose my balance." He bent down and pulled his pants leg up. There was nothing. It was like Duo had never been shot. The soldier starred up at him, a look of pure terror on his face. "What...what are you? Some kind of freak?" Duo looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm your worst nightmare." His voice had a sorrowful tone. "I'm death."  
  
  
  
  
As soon as they we're back from the mission, Duo headed straight for his room. Heero knew something had happened to upset him, but he didn't want to ask the braided pilot. It would just make him angry. He just wished Duo would tell him what was wrong instead of keeping it bottled up inside. He knew that Duo's cheerful attitude was usually just to cover up how he really felt. It was like he was wearing a mask. Duo was his best friend. He had been the first real friend Heero had ever had, and it hurt him when Duo was upset about something. He just wished the other pilot would tell him what was wrong. Or at least tell him what had happened on their mission that night. He sighed. He needed something to take his mind off of everthing, so he went to make some minor repairs on Wing Zero. Hopefully that would distract him for a little while. And maybe it would give him some time to think.  
  
  
  
  
Duo starred up at his ceiling. Tears flowed down his cheeks. 'Why him? Why did it have to be him?' He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. There was a knock on his door, but he didn't answer it. He heard the door handle turn, but nobody could enter. He had made sure nobody would come in. The door was locked. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to be left alone. "Duo? Duo, are you all right?" He tried to ignore it. "Duo, I know you can hear me. And I know you're not asleep, so answer me. Are you all right?" Duo cursed under his breath. "Go away, Heero. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Heero didn't answer. Then he heard a soft scraping noise and a small clicking sound. The door swung open and Heero walked. "I said, go away." Heero closed the door and walked over to Duo. "No. I'm not gonna leave." Duo gave Heero what he hoped was a menacing glare, but Heero didn't move. "Duo, I know something is wrong, and I know you're hurting. But, you're not the only one who's suffering. I am too." Duo was a little surprised by this last remark. "But, why are you suffering." Heero sat down next to Duo. "You're the first real friend I've had. In fact your the first friend I've ever had. I never had any friends until I met you. When I see you in pain, it hurts me too." A tear slid down Duo's cheek. "I...I really want to tell you what's wrong, but i'm afraid to." Heero put his arm around Duo's shoulder. "Why are you afraid to tell me?" Duo sighed. "Because, I'm afraid that if you know what I really am, you'll hate me and think I'm some kind of freak or something."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: okay, I know this probably really sucks, but I wrote it at 1 o'clock in the morning. Again, sorry it's kinda short. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. RurouniGirl 


	4. Chapter 4

Duo sighed. He knew that if he told Heero, he would probably lose his best friend. But, he had to tell him. He had wanted to tell him for a such a long time, but he had held back. Now he was determined to tell Heero what he really was. Even if it meant losing his friendship. He had to tell somebody, and right now, Heero was the only one who seemed to know how he felt. He was the only one who knew that Duo's cheerfulness was just a cover up for how he really felt. Yes, he was going to tell Heero, no matter what the outcome. "It will be easier if I show you." Duo stood up and went into the bathroom. A moment later he reappeared holding a razor. Before Heero had time to say anything, he slashed the blade of the razor across his arm. Heero jumped. "What the hell?" Duo held out his hand, forcing Heero to stop. "Wait." he said. He held his arm up so Heero could see. As he watched the cut gradually closed and the blood disappeared. It looked like he had never cut himself. There wasn't even a scar. Heero starred in astonishment. "But how?" Duo sighed, and Heero could see the sorrow in the violet eyes. "Because, I...I'm Shinigami." Heero was a little confused. 'What was Duo talking about. Sure, Shinigami is what Duo called himself. That was only because of what he did. He killed.' "What...what do you mean," he asked. Duo could see how confused Heero was. He sighed and hung his head. "I'll show you." he said, sounding a little more than nervous. "You'll understand better." He took a step back and closed his eyes. Suddenly, it got pitch black outside and lightning streaked across the sky. Thunder crashed loudly. Heero watched as a pair of black wings arched from Duo's back. His hair came out of the braid and hung loosely aroung his shoulders. In his hand, a glowing green scythe appeared. He looked up at Heero and a single tear slid down his cheek. "You see, Heero. I am Shinigami." Heero was silent. 'Oh, great,' Duo thought. 'He thinks I'm a freak. He probably hates me now.'   
  
  
  
  
Heero looked Duo straight in the eyes. He could see all the pain and sorrow he kept burried inside in those violet orbs. 'Poor Duo,' he thought. 'He's had to deal with this his whole life.' He watched as a single tear trailed down Duo's cheek. He knew he should have been more freaked about this, but for some strange reason he wasn't. It was like he had always known about it, deep down inside. Heero took a step toward Duo, but Duo backed away. Heero tried to look him straight in the eye, but Duo refused to look at him. Finally, Heero gave up on trying. He simply did it. The next moment, he had his arms around Duo. Duo was shocked. Tears streamed down his face. Heero could feel Duo's shoulders shaking with each sob. He tried his best to comfort his friend, but wasn't sure if it was working. Duo finally stopped crying and just stood there, clinging to Heero as if he was going to disappear the next moment. Finally, Heero pulled away from Duo and looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Duo nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I'm okay." He looked at Heero, confusion written all over his face. "You...you don't think I'm a freak?" Heero shook his head. "No. I would never think of you as freak. I told you, you're the only friend I've ever had, and I don't want to lose that friendship." "But...but I'm...I'm a...a freak." Heero took Duo by the shoulders and forced him to look straight at him. "Duo, you are not a freak. No matter what, you will never be a freak. Never." Duo wasn't sure how to react to this. He had expected Heeor to run out of the room calling him a freak. He hadn't expected this. He slowly sank down onto the ground. Heero sat next to him. "It must be really hard," he said. Duo nodded and sighed. "It's hell." For a minute he was quiet. "Every morning I wake up and ask 'Why me? Why did it have to be me?' I finally excepted it, but, then I met you. After that, It was back to 'Why me?' I thought that if you knew, you would hate me, so I kept it a secret." Heero smiled. "Duo, I already told you. You're my best friend. When you told me, it was like I knew I should have been freaked, but I wasn't. It's kind of like I've always known. I don't know how, but that's what it felt like." Duo smiled as he looked over at Heero. "Hey, Heero?" Heero turned toward him. "Yeah?" "Thanks for being my friend." Heero smiled and put his arm around Duo's shoulder. "Anytime," he said, grinning. "And, Duo." Duo looked up. "Thank you for being my friend." For a second, they just sat there looking at each other. Then, a loud grumbling echoed through the room. Duo burst out laughing. "Man, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day." Heero starred at him in shock. "Wow. No food for a whole day? What an accomplishment." He stood up and held his hand out to help Duo up. Once they were both standing another grumble errupted. This time from Heero's stomach. Duo looked at him suspiciously. "And when was the last time you ate, Mr. Yuy?" Heero thought for a minute. "Well, Mr. Maxwell. I think it was last night." Duo and Heero both started laughing again. When they finally managed to stop laughing, they both looked at each other, eyes locking. "Kitchen?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. "Kitchen."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, really stupid right? I couldn't think of anything else. So, please read and review. Let me know what you think.  
  
RurouniGirl 


End file.
